My lost blood Princess
by RyuyaKazamaki
Summary: When a war rages out between Humans and Vampires. What happens when the heir to the Vampire slayer kingdom meets the Vampire Prince? Will they kill each other? Or will they help each other to discover the dark secret which has been kept from both Clans?
1. The beginning & Flashbacks

Hey this is my first AMUTO story! please R&R! My fav Shugo chara couple is AMUTO!

* * *

**~The beginning~**

_There was a great war between the Humans and the Vampires, It was said that the war started because of the disappearance of the 5 year-old South Vampire Princess. They claimed that a human had kidnapped her. But the Vampires had faith that their lost princess would show herself on the day of her 16__th__ birthday. Since then, every year, on her birthday, they rage a war on the humans. They would not stop until they have found her._

**~? POV~**

**[11 Years later]**

I don't remember my past; I have been getting fragments of it. But, mostly, I see the color Midnight Blue. I ask my step-brother, Tadase Hotori, what happened the night my parents were killed. Tadase's parents adopted me 11 years ago. They said that my family was killed by Vampires.

When they adopted me, I was weak; but after years of tense training to become a vampire slayer, I had become stronger than I used to be. I didn't like the thought of vampires killing my family.

People back then thought I was the missing Vampire Princess that the vampires had been searching for because we had the same birthday and was the same age. But after the years, they finally said that I looked nothing like the description, one of the vampire soldiers spoke of.

They claimed she had Red and Pink hair; but I only have Pink hair, she had Honey-orbed eyes but I have Moss-green eyes.

We also had the same birthday, which was tonight and tonight, I had to lead an army against the Vampire army.

The thought of going into battle made my skin crawl; I didn't like seeing blood because I feel like I was going to vomit. But I know that I'm not her, because her name was Amu and mine was Amano

**~Ikuto's POV~**

**[At the Training Fields]**

'Ikuto-kun!'

My head shot up and saw nothing there. '_Damn… why do I always hear her voice?'_

I stood up, grabbed my Katana and went towards the vampire soldiers that were ready to fight and look for the lost Princess. '_My beloved princess_'

"All hail our beloved Prince! Hail North Vampire Prince Ikuto!" the soldiers cheered. I stood there in silence. I noticed 3 more armies heading towards us. I recognized each of the 3 flags instantly. Each army had a caravan; within those caravans were the other Princes' and Princess'

First Nagi came down with Rima beside him. (Prince and Princess of the West)

Then came down Kakuai and with him was Utau. (Prince and Princess of the Tropics) (A/N: I couldn't think of anything hehehe)

Then next came down Kairi and Yaya. (Prince and Princess of the East)

"Hello Ikuto, it's finally time to find _Your__Princess"_ Nagi whispered the last 2 words, but loud enough for me to hear. Nagi was the friend that I told everything to. Not even Kukai or Kairi know that much about me.

"It's finally time, time to get our best friend back…" Rima, Utau and Yaya were all crying from the thought of getting _her_ back. "My dear Princess' we should prepare for battle and have good thoughts of finding _her _tonight" Kairi said while comforting Yaya.

5 more hours until Midnight, we must find _her_ before then or else we'll all be in big trouble if _she_ doesn't control herself.

I am 19; I can control my powers better now. Nagi, Rima, Utau and Kukai are 17, they still haven't mastered theirs but they could control it. Kairi and Yaya are a year younger than _her _so they haven't received any powers yet.

I went to a clear open field to relax.

'Ikuto-kun!' My head shot up once more just by hearing _her _voice. _'Give it up, her voice has probably changed'_ It's been 16 years, since the first time I laid my eyes on _her_

**[Flashback: South Vampire Kingdom Clinic]**

"Ikuto dear, would you like to see your new friend?" my father asked me while he was holding a baby in his hands. I nodded, he handed Amu to me. _She_ had beautiful Red and Pink hair, and _her_ eyes were Honey-orbed gems. But my mother took _her_ from my arms.

"Oh… it looks like this little prince is in love with this little princess eh" my mother teased. "O-of course not!" I shouted so loud that Amu started crying.

I didn't like seeing girls cry. I did what my instincts told me to do. Grab my violin, and play a sweet lullaby. When I started playing, _she_ smiled at me. _Her_ smile was the best I've ever seen!

**[Flashback: South Vampire Kingdom Ballroom- 5 years later]**

"Happy Birthday!" we sang for Amu. Then we both stayed at the garden behind the castle. "Ikuto-nii" "I told you not to call me that! Call me Ikuto" I scolded "oh… Ikuto-kun?" I sighed, _she_ was difficult to handle but was worth my time. "Yes?" "I-"Someone knocked me out from behind, everything was black. The last think I saw was someone taking Amu and hearing _her_ screaming "IKUTO-Kun!"

**[End of flashback]**

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I came back to reality and punched a hole right though a tree. "DAMMIT!" I screamed into the open field. _'It was my fault this happened, if I kept my guard up then this wouldn't have happened! Dammit! Why did I let her get taken away? I was so useless! She was only a little girl… and yet I fell in love with her'_

* * *

Sooo... what do you guys think of the first chapter? please R&R so i can see where i have gone wrong.


	2. Battle preparations

**Guys sorry i haven't updated this story in a while... hope you like it!**

* * *

~Battle preparations~

Although Amano hated wars, she was chosen to become the army's battle strategist. Tadase watched her from the sidelines within the tent and he, as well as the soldiers, listened patiently for her instructions.

"Team A, which would be led by Kojiro, will be stationed by the kingdom to protect the women and children" "But Amano-sama-!" "Kojiro, as one of the strongest members, We expect you and your team to escape as well as protect the people left in the kingdom if we fail"

"But still..." Kojiro wanted to say that he could be useful in the front lines but no words came out "You also have to protect your daughter, remember, you're not the only one who feels bothered about my decision. Look" Kojiro noticed the looks of his fellow teammates.

They were all worried and troubled. But they couldn't do anything about it. Like The elders and Tadase, Amano's orders were absolute. No one dares question her decisions.

Tadase always enjoyed watching Amano give out her orders. Usually before a battle, she would give her strategies through her room. The elders would never show the Vampire army the next in line ruler of the Vampire-slayer clan. They would lock her up in her room.

Unlike today, Tadase managed to convince the elders that putting Amano in the battle field would do them great service.

Tadase knew that every time she would give out an order, she thought about it on the spot. She never thought about her orders until the time she was about to give it nor ever gave it a second thought.

Amano had a look that showed that she was sure that it would work, as if she saw it happening before her very eyes. Tadase never questioned her power and he never will. Even to him, her orders were absolute when it comes in battle.

Until today that is...

"Team D would serve as support for Team B, which is led by Tadase nii-san. Team E would serve as a support for Team C which would be led by myself. Now we should-"

"WAIT! WHAT?!" Tadase stood beside Amano. "You heard me Onii-san, I'm fighting" Amano said in a stoic voice.

"No, you're not! You can't even stand the sight of blood! Let alone fight in a war!" In a blink of an eye, Amano's sword was pointed towards Tadase's neck.

Tadase sighed "If mother and father were alive, they would never allow you to fight in this war" "IF! Onii-san! IF they were still alive! But they were all killed by VAMPIRES remember?! I just want payback"

"Amano..." his voice turned back to his normal loving tone. "Please... I want- no. I NEED to fight!" Tadase nodded. Amano smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Tadase blushed a little and closed his eyes "But you need to stay besi-" "She's gone Tadase-sama" Kojiro interrupted "Ah... that girl..."

"But you love her than a sister" Kojiro teased, he and Tadase were friends after all. "Yeah..."

"I Love Amano..."

* * *

Ikuto entered the tent where the other Princes, Princesses and Strategists were. As soon as Ikuto entered, they started discussing what to do if the elders wont present their women and children (female) to them.

It was accustomed, to avoid bloodshed (Although they're vampires), that the elders would give them their women and female children for a day, to look for their Princess and return them the next day.

But lately, the elders preferred war over a quick exchange. Blood over words.

Ikuto's head was hurting, he needed air so he headed for the nearest field and lied down on the grass. "Only a few more hours till midnight... And not a star in sight"

He closed his eyes, Ikuto was confused, he didn't know what to do anymore if he hasn't found her. He only knew one thing "I Love you Amu... please, be safe" he pleaded to the wind.

His mind betrayed him, he felt guilt everyday. But that day was even worse.

_If you weren't still a child, you would have saved her!__  
__Her parent's trusted her to you and you've failed them!  
__She could be dead by now!  
__You're killing your own people!  
__You dare call yourself a Prince?! Ha! If someone else was entrusted with her, she wouldn't have been captured and your people wouldn't have to suffer!_

He clenched his fists. He deserved this, that's what he always thought. He deserved this type of punishment, both Mentally and emotionally. "DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" he repeated over and over again.

"Amu... Amu... AMU! He wanted to cry his heart out, but he knew his duty, he kept it in as he repeated the words "I'm so sorry..." over and over.

* * *

Amano needed to get away from the base. She was feeling sick after she pointed the sword towards her brother. She needed to think about what she was about to do.

She knew that Tadase was right, she hated the sight of blood. But as the next heir, she knew that she needed to suck her gut and take her revenge.

After Tadase's parents adopted her, they would tell her stories about the Vampires who took away the lives of her parents. Amano would call them 'Ugly Bloodsuckers' and after Tadase's parents were killed on a job to hunt the other vampires. Amano and Tadase trained to become the best in the kingdom.

For 4 years, they held their emotions in until they were allowed to help in battles, Tadase as a captain in the front lines and Amano as a strategist is her room. Before their very first mission, they cried together in Amano's room.

Amano sighed from the memory. "I need to relax!" the next thing she knew, her legs started running and eventually stopped when she entered a field. She finally let her mind wonder.

* * *

Ikuto couldn't move, he wasn't done thinking about his emotions. They were intoxicating him with her images as children. "Where are you, Amu?" he mumbled to the darkness.

"If only..." He wasn't one for praying, especially since he was a vampire and all. He thought _'Just once, I heard humans say that when they pray for things they wished would happen, you would grant it. Even though I'm a Vamp, can you hear me out?'_

Ikuto stayed silent and continued. _'Please, I'll do anything you want, just please... Give Amu back to me. Thank you. Amen'_

He waited for a while and sighed "I guess it doesn't work for everybody does it"

"Wh-who are you?" Ikuto sat up, his eyes widened. Midnight blue orbs met Moss green-orbs. "A-Amu?!"

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this one. R&R and feel free to point out any flaws! oh im open for suggestions!**


	3. Midnight Countdown

**3rd chapter for this fanfic im sorry if this is short! and sorry for the late update**

* * *

~Midnight_ Countdown~_

"I am not the lost Vampire princess, north vampire prince" Amano reached for her katana. Ikuto saw what she was about to do, so he stood up and took a good long look at the girl. "Yeah… My mistake, Vampire slayer princess" If Amano wasn't mistaken, she saw him with a pained and regretful expression of his face.

"This is the first time we've met, correct?" Amano nodded. "I see they've let you out of your cage" "You knew who I was?" Amano's voice sounded surprised as was her face. "Of course, you were the only female the elders refused to hand over"

"I can see why, even I thought you were Amu, but it looks like you're just another snobby princess" Ikuto turned him back on her and walked away. "I'm not like those other princesses!" Amano ran as she swung her swords towards Ikuto.

Without looking back, Ikuto grabbed her katana and his face darkened. "You SO don't want to fight me right now, you just reminded me of a certain pain, that I might kill you even before the battle starts" Amano froze, she never saw someone snap at her so coldly.

Ikuto continued to walk, leaving the frozen Amano, seated on the ground on the silent field.

* * *

"Ikuto, where did you wander off to?" Nagi shook the dazing boy. "Sorry, I thought I saw something"

"Let's go, the battle's about to start" Kairi said before riding his horse. "Let's get this show on the road" Kakuai cheered as he lifted Utau onto her horse.

As soon as everyone was ready, they headed for the Vampire-slayer kingdom.

* * *

"Amano, if you really are going to join us, then be careful" Tadase gave her the saddle for her horse.

"Thank you and I will" she gave him one of her reassuring smiles.

"Is everybody ready?" Amano shouted "YES AMANO-SAMA!" she placed on a grin and said "Then let's go"

* * *

The field was quiet as it was as red as the night, only the blood stained moon shone its brightness. "A red moon, then that means you do not plan on showing us your females, right Prince of the Vampire-slayers, Tadase-kun?" Kairi pushed his glasses up.

Kairi was a smart boy, who always knew what to make up of situations. Ikuto just hoped that maybe this time, he was wrong. But unfortunately, Tadase nodded.

"We will not show you our kingdom's women!" Tadase hated vampires more than anything; he wanted to keep Amano away from them. "Then what about the female soldiers you have here?" Yaya blurted out.

"Actually" _'SHIT! No Amano!'_ The soldiers gave way to their princess. "I'm the only female soldier here" The vampire princesses and princess' except for Ikuto, were shocked. Besides the shade of her eyes, she looked exactly like what Amu of that time should 'have looked like.

"A-Amu?" Rima couldn't hold back her tears, neither could Utau and Yaya. They repeated her name "Amu" over and over again.

Ikuto, Nagi, Kakuai and Kairi though, were not sure of themselves.

Amano sighed and frowned "I am sorry, I am again, not the Vampire-princess Amu. I am the Vampire-slayer princess Amano"

"Do you not know the consequences you're making!? If she's with your people and turns into a Vampire, she'll slay the entire kingdom! If you, Amano, are the princess, you are an endanger to your own men!" Utau couldn't hold it in anymore.

"She's telling the truth" Ikuto said in a stoic voice. "I have enough of this stalling, once midnight comes, she would show herself" he took out his katana and his eyes turned red.

"FOR THE PRINCESS!"  
"FOR THE KINGDOM!" Both armies ran towards each other with_ 2 minutes_ until midnight.

The sound of metal clashing, men and women shouting, horses screeching, and killing could be heard very well during this fateful night.

Amano was surrounded by the vampire princesses, "You may look like her" Utau began while Rima finished "But you're not her!" Amano was skilled, she blocked their attacks, she was swift, and her sword though, wasn't able to touch any of the vampire princesses.

Kakuai was busy with the Team that Amano was in charge of; Kairi took care of Tadase's team; while Nagi was busy with the other teams.

Amano was able to separate from the princesses and continued fighting and killing them.

Amano, though she hates killing and blood, tried her best and slaughtered vampire soldiers. From afar, she could see Tadase and the north Vampire prince, about to go one-on-one combat.

* * *

Their swords clashed, their horses cowered in fear and dropped the two on the ground. "Give up, all I want is the princess back" "She must be very important to you"

"She's my fiancée!" Ikuto's eyes looked like they were in flames; he charged at Tadase and with one swoop of his sword, Tadase fell to the ground with a wound on his chest.

Amano, who was watching the entire fight, ran towards them before Ikuto could finish Tadase off.

One minute until midnight, how can time slowdown in such important happenings? In troubles as horrible as this one?

Ikuto's mind was full of the images and the voice of Amu that he couldn't think straight anymore.

"_Ikuto nii-san! Look, a flower!"  
"Look over there, it's a bird!"  
"Why is your hair blue? And mine pink?"  
" I made friends with the other princesses!"  
"Ikuto nii-san"  
"For me? Thank you!"  
"Ikuto-kun"_

"Just… give… her back!" Before he hit the unarmed Tadase, Amano was lying on top of him. _30 seconds_ before midnight.

"Get of him before I kill you too" his voice wasn't the same anymore, it sounded much more scary. "I won't let you kill my brother!"

"Amano, are you stupid? Get away from here!" Tadase's voice wasn't the same as well_. 20 seconds_. "No!" Amano would rather die than live without another family member.

* * *

"_Who am I?" A pink haired girl sat on the couch, "Your name is Amano, you're 5 years old" she nodded. "Why can't I remember anything?"_

"_You were hit at the back of your head" The man held her hands "Your parents were killed by vampires" "What are vampires?"_

_A woman appeared with a blonde haired boy "A creature that drinks blood and kills anything" _

"_And they killed my parents. Who are you?" "I am the king of the Vampire-slayers, this is the queen and that is the prince, Tadase, he will be your new older brother"_

"_We adopted you Amano" Tadase hugged her "You're safe now Amano" "yeah…"_

~~~~~~

"_Mama, Papa!" "Amano, the vampires killed them" he was stood beside his sister. "They'll lock you up, but don't worry we'll see each other again" _

"_I don't want to be left alone again! Don't leave me!" the guards started pulling her into a room. _

"_You won't be alone Amano"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise, I won't leave you"_

* * *

_10 seconds_. "You promised me that you won't leave me" She looks up to Ikuto "Do what you want, as long as i'm with Tadase nii-san" Amano looks at Tadase once more "I love you nii-san, and i know you love me too, and not as siblings"

"None of that matters now Amano!" _5 seconds_. "Yes! It does matter!" she hugs Tadase tight.

Screams could be heard from the soldiers "Amano-sama, Tadase-sama!" _4 seconds._

"As you wish Amano" _3 seconds.  
_  
"AMANO!" _2 seconds..._

1 second.

* * *

**What the heck is wrong with me and cliff hangers today? haha i don't really know. I know that i have my flaws so please feel free to point them out for me :) i wont get mad. plus thank you for reading this R&R everyone!**


	4. The Hearts Choice

**hi guys! sorry for not uploading sooner... Its summer vacation now, so i could probably upload the next soon... R&R guys!**

* * *

_~The Hearts Choice~_

Amano's POV:

"_There was a great war between the Humans and the Vampires, It was said that the war started because of the disappearance of the 5 year-old South Vampire Princess. They claimed that a human had kidnapped her. But the Vampires had faith that their lost princess would show herself on the day of her 16th birthday. Since then, every year, on her birthday, they rage a war on the humans. They would not stop until they have found her"_

_That was what the stories of the villagers have told me, why am I remembering this now?_

"_Your parents were killed by vampires" This voice… It's the king's voice._

"_We adopted you Amano" And this is… the Queen's!_

"_I promise, I won't leave you" This is Tadase nii-san's voice! _

_Why, Why am I thinking of those memories now? _

_This sound… A violin? It sounds, so familiar, so beautiful. Where have I heard this before?_

"_Amu"_

* * *

Amano's eyes shot open _"Where am I?" _She instantly held her throat _"Why can't my voice come out?"_ she looked around and found herself in a somewhat familiar room.

At the center of the room, a little girl with red hair and Honey eyes was tied to a chair. "Where am I!?" she shouted. "Where is Ikuto-kun!?" _"Ikuto-kun?"_

"Mommy… Daddy… Ikuto-kun… Save me" the little girl started crying, Amano tried to hug the girl but she went right passed her. "You're safe Amu-Hime"

A man, with his face blocked by the light, came closer to them. "Bring me back home, I miss them!" he patted the little girl's head "Don't worry, after this, you won't miss them at all"

"If you do anything to me, Ikuto-kun will kick your ass!" the man started chuckling "The North Vampire prince? He won't find you here" "_North Vampire prince? Then she must be the south vampire princess!" _Amano went to take a closer look at the girl; indeed, she did look like her as a child.

"He… He will!" tears fell from her honey orbs. Amano wanted to grab the princess and runaway with her, but she felt useless, unable to save a mere vampire child.

The man stoked her head "Shh… I'll make your pain go away"

Everything happened so fast, the next thing Amano knew was that the girl was knocked out as she said her last words "Ikuto-kun"

* * *

The room Amano was in turned into hazy mist. A rainy night came into view.

The same man in a cloak, was holding a little girl with pink hair in his arms while talking to someone. Amano went to take a closer look _"The king, Papa!" _

"Please explain to me who is this child?" the king asked in a serious tone. "I found her, her parents were slaughtered by Vampires!"

The king shook his head "But we have been living peacefully together, they won't break a treaty" "Her name is Amano, turned five years old today"

"What do you want me to do with this child?" the man placed the girl in the king's arms "Take care of her" Amano noticed the girl's hair color, pink.

"_She looks like…"_ the little girl's eyes opened her eyes and stared at Amano "I am you"

"No, I'm not Amu!" Amano found herself falling in complete darkness.

"You are me" the vampire princess was falling beside her, a blood stained face. "You are the Vampire princess Amu"

Amano repeatedly shook her head "No, No, No!" The little girl smiled sadly towards Amano, and then the sound of a Violin started playing.

"I know this piece… I've heard it somewhere" _"Amu"_ a boy's voice called. "Who…"

"_Amu"_

* * *

"AMANO!" the wound kept Tadase from moving; Blood seeped out of Amano's body. The battle field was in complete silence.

"She's not Amu" Ikuto mumbled. Tadase was furious; he took both his and Amano's swords and started swinging aimlessly. "You took her from me! Give her back!"

Ikuto's eyes were blank.

Tadase's were blind from hate.

Amano's were cold dead.

Ikuto glanced at Amano's body and mumbled "… She chose to die…"  
"She wanted to live!" Tadase swung the swords but Ikuto just dodged every swing. "If you continue this, you'd end up like her"

"At least I'd be with her in the end!" He stopped moving and stared at Ikuto, "If I kill you, you'd be alone, unlike me"

"WHY YOU-!" The two pointed their swords and charged towards each other.

* * *

"Who am I?" Amano sat in the cold, dark room, Seated across her was Amu. "Like I said _"Amano"_ you are me, the missing south vampire princess"

"Why? My parents were killed by vampires and I was adopted by the King and Queen"

"Amano, look at your hair" She raised a brow and looked at her hair. Her eyes widened as she saw her hair change from pink to red.

"That's… not possible… then I really am… a vampire" the little girl stood and hugged Amano "You're life as a tool will soon be over, after this… you'll be free"

"But… my memories? Can you return them?" Amu shook her head "I'm sorry, I don't know how to return them…"

"It's alright… Thank you Amu… I mean… me"

Amu and Amano both touched hands and a light shone upon them.

* * *

"STOP!" A long red and pink haired girl stood in between Tadase and Ikuto. The two guy's eyes widened and both armies stopped fighting.

"Amano?"  
"Amu?"

The girl smiled jokingly "Hey guys, I'm both actually" Tadase dropped his sword and hugged her. "Amano… Amano… Thank Kami-sama!" he started crying. The girl unhooked herself from Tadase with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Tadase-nii san… I'm not the same Amano" She looked towards Ikuto "Ne~ Ikuto_-kun_, what do you think?"

Ikuto dropped his sword as well and fell to the ground; he started crying but was smiling at the same time. "Finally, I'm glad you're safe… Amu"

The girl patted Ikuto's head and smiled "Let's stop this war, ne~ Ikuto-kun?" Ikuto wrapped his arms around her. "But I have a problem…"

Everyone stared at the girl "I don't have any memories of being a vampire… So little by little, can you help me find whoever kidnapped me and whoever took away my memories?"

"YES!" Rima shouted. Tadase stared at the girl "Amano… You really are the South Vampire princess?" she nodded and hugged him

"Tadase-nii san, I have to go, or else this war would not end" "NO! YOU WON'T LEAVE MY SIDE ANYMORE! WE PROMISED EACH OTHER!"

The girl started crying "I know… I'll come and visit, then we can build up the treaty of peace once again" "No… please no… Ama- I mean… _Amu_"

"I don't want to live on, not knowing who I am and why I existed!" she exclaimed. "Please nii-san! I need to know"

Ikuto stood and came closer to the two. "Prince of Vampire slayers, please allow us to bring the South vampire princess back home and in 3 months, we will come back to build the treaty"

Tadase had a sad expression; he didn't want Amano to leave him. But for the sake of the kingdom, he had no choice but to agree. "You have my permission to take the south vampire princess home"

"I'm sorry that you had to make this decision" the girl whispered. "Is this what you really want Amano?"

She smiled "Of course, It's my heart's choice after all"

* * *

**Ok... i'm not sure if this chapter was as good as you expected it to be hehehe... I'm sorry! :( R&R? I hope that you would still read this story!**


End file.
